encore
by yasunokou
Summary: Akaashi was switched off team practice early, and Konoha was showing concern for his underclassmen. Konoha made a mistake, (maybe). [Drabbley] [Fluff]


**encore**

by **yasunokou**

 **-x-**

* * *

"Hey Akaashi, what're you doing?"

Konoha was slightly out of breath, the towel around his neck held in his hand to wipe the sweat off his brows as he walked over to where he last saw Akaashi at the bench. The constant squeak of volleyball shoes on the floor diminishing as the players left the court to take their break.

He curiously peered at Akaashi, leaning over him. Akaashi was sitting stationary, back slightly slouched with his eyes closed. Ah, _correction_ : scrunched closed. He didn't seem to be sick? Not that Konoha could garner anything other than Akaashi's appearance, though Akaashi's brows were still scrunched up really hard…

"I'm resting my eyes, Konoha-san."

Ah. Konoha stood back straight.

"The sun was really bright today, Konoha-san."

What.

"Ah, I suppose so?" Konoha prodded.

"The sun, Konoha-san, reflects really well in the gym," Akaashi tacked on.

"Pfft…" Konoha tried to stifle his laughter as best as he can, "Well, I guess you aren't wrong, though today really is hotter than usual –and with your position as setter, that is a lot to take in. Just let us know next time so we can cover you, alright? That's what team mates are for, Akaashi-chan."

"Ahh…" Akaashi offered, seemingly lost for words. "Alright then."

"But-" he dragged out the vowel, "you really should pay more attention to yourself you know? We all know you push yourself too hard when Bokuto's around."

Akaashi might've flinched _very_ slightly, he might've not, but Konoha doesn't dismiss it.

"I admit, the guy's really energetic to watch, but do take care! Tell Bokuto off when you're exhausted too, you aren't the vice-captain for nothing, so whoop his ass alright? Let us know if you need help for ass whooping, I'm sure none of us would mind very much, if any at all,"

Konoha stopped his lecturing when he heard Akaashi's very not subtle attempts at stifling his amusement, "Alright, Konoha-san, I'll take your word for it."

Konoha smiled and pat Akaashi on the head. His head of black curls is definitely as soft as it looks, which, _of course_ , has done nothing to stop Konoha (nor the rest of the team) from messing it up from time to time. And, he should add, by time to time he means all the time.

Almost on a whim, Konoha's hand brushed down Akaashi's face, lifting up his chin and– his lips softly ghosted over Akaashi's forehead.

Deed done. Courage gone. Konoha out–

"Wait a minute, Konoha-san,"

"Please let go, Akaashi." Konoha grits out (note: begs) as best as he can while fighting Akaashi's grip on his arm. In hindsight, Konoha was very extra sure that Akaashi was leaner than him, and Konoha is a wing spiker for god's sake, he's supposed to be more muscled, so why was it that Konoha couldn't even begin to pry open his fingers? ' _Oh my god I'm so screwed,'_

He could feel the burning humiliation –is it really?– inching torturously slow up his face, working its way up to the tip of his ears.

"It's not what you're thinking, Konoha-san,"

No, no, nope. Konoha was _not_ prepared for the rejection talk right now, there isn't very much that Konoha can flaunt, however he is very certain that he can take a hint very well and scadoodle in a timely fashion, unlike his certain owl-haired peer. The sudden burst of courage that had come from _nowhere_ , mind you – had definitely taken more out of himself than he thought, as he tried to physically swallow his seizing heart back into his body –to no avail of course, you can't do that. Stupid Konoha.

Where was a distraction when you need one, damn it.

"I'm asking for an encore,"

Record scratch, frame freeze. Hold up, what?

"Encore, Konoha-san, encore. A repeated or additional performa-,"

"I know what it means, Akaashi!" If his burn of humiliation wasn't obvious enough before, Konoha was _at least_ hundred percent certain that his face right now was glowing bright enough to rival a tomato with a torchlight shining through it.

"Preferably, somewhere more intimate,"

"Gah!"

His only compensation may as well be Akaashi's closed eyes.

And Akaashi decides he's done enough waiting and yanks the towel around Konoha's neck to meet his lips in a kiss.

-x-

Of course, Konoha doesn't find out that Akaashi had to take a time out in the first place because he was too busy looking at both Konoha and the ball that he overexerted himself.

That's a story for another time.

...or maybe ten bucks to Komi, but whatever.

* * *

A/N: Hello! This was inspired by this short comic strip from pixiv! I can't find it at the moment but I'll edit in the artist's ID when I do!

I appreciate all reviews! They encourage me to write more (and better!).


End file.
